justdancefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Instruction
"Instruction" de con y aparece en , y . Aparición de la bailarina La bailarina es una mujer. Lleva un mono gris con una correa desabrochada y tres botones en la cadera izquierda. Debajo de ellos, ella lleva una manga llena de patrón que baja a sus muslos. Ella tiene tres brazaletes en su mano izquierda, uno es negro, uno es azul claro y amarillo y el otro es dorado. Su pelo es de color rosa intenso. Lleva zapatillas amarillas y azules. Lleva un sostén azul claro, la manga izquierda y los bolsillos son azules, rojos, amarillos y azules claros, también lleva un sostén azul claro y un guante verde lima y un collar amarillo. Fondo El fondo es principalmente colorido a lo largo de la rutina, es principalmente azul. En los versos, aparecen triángulos de colores en las partes superior e inferior de la pantalla, con bailarines copiados del entrenador bailando junto a la rutina. Durante el segundo verso, las palabras con números aparecen todas en mayúsculas y coloreadas en azul como "One", "Two", "Three" y "Four". Letras como "I am the boss", "Diana Ross", "Left", "Right" y "Instruction" aparecen durante el coro, algunas aparecen con rayas negras y blancas en movimiento vertical, con toda la letra llenando la pantalla, o tener la letra una por una en filas horizontales coloridas y aparece en varias fuentes. Durante el verso de Stefflon Don, el fondo es rojo con triángulos de color o de ladrillo alrededor del entrenador. Después del coro final, el fondo es vívidamente colorido, componiendo un tipo largo de forma con bailarines copiados también en el fondo. Movimientos de Oro Hay 2 Movimientos de oro en esta rutina, los cuales son los mismos: Ambos movimientos de oro: En comienzos de coros, Sacude ambas manos hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha. Instruction GM.png|Both Gold Moves Instruction gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Trivia *'Instruction' es la segunda canción de Demi Lovato en la serie. * Instruction es también la primera canción de Stefflon Don en la serie. * La versión oficial limpia se usa en el juego, en la que "c**k" está censurada y "b***h" se reemplaza por "no". * Hay algunos errores líricos en el fondo. ** La primera vez que se canta "Tú eres el jefe", "Soy el jefe" aparece en el fondo. ** La letra se muestra correctamente la segunda vez en todas las consolas, excepto la Xbox 360, en la que se muestra incorrectamente en segundo plano como "Porque yo soy el jefe" las dos veces que se canta. ** En la versión de Wii de la rutina, "No le importa la planta: no importa lo que cueste" se muestra como "No me gusta la planificación: no me importa lo que cueste". * En un video de Just Dance Minute, Instruction se puede ver en la pantalla de una computadora. * En la introducción, el entrenador está haciendo un movimiento lento, pero los bailarines de respaldo están haciendo el mismo movimiento cuando se canta el coro. * Basado en el arte conceptual, el bailarín inicialmente tenía rastas y un gorro en lugar de pelo ondulado y ondulado, junto con pequeñas diferencias en el atuendo, * La rutina también tenía un avatar diferente al principio, con cabello rosado (en lugar de rosa intenso). ** Sin embargo, se utiliza en la versión de séptima generación del juego. * En las consolas de séptima generación, el fondo tiene destellos blancos en un punto durante el coro final (aproximadamente dos minutos y medio en la canción). * Instruction, junto con Shape of You, estaba destinada a tener un suplente de Kids, pero el proyecto nunca se terminó. ** En los archivos del juego se puede encontrar un cuadrado de marcador de posición con "Kids" escrito en una fuente de arco iris. * En la notificación de Just Dance Now, el nombre de la canción está mal escrito como "Intruction"- Galería Archivos de juego Instruction Cover Generic.jpg|''Instruction'' Instruction cover albumcoach.png| album coach Instruction_Albumbkg.png| album background Instruction banner bkg.png| menu banner Instruction p1 ava.png|Avatar Instruction_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots instruction_menu.png|''Instruction'' on the menu instruction load.png| loading screen instruction coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images Instruction teaser.jpg|Teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/912388640692568064 Detrás del escenario Instruction conceptart 4.jpg Instruction conceptart 5.jpg Instruction conceptart 6.jpg Instruction conceptart 7.jpg Instruction conceptart 8.jpg Instruction conceptart 9.jpg Instruction conceptart 10.jpg Instruction conceptart 11.jpg Elementos Beta Instruction conceptart 1.jpg|Beta dancer 1 Instruction conceptart 2.jpg|Beta dancer 2 Instruction p1 ava beta.png|Beta avatar (used in 7th-Gen) Instruction promo gameplay.jpg|Beta gameplay (dark pink hair) Otros Instruction thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Instruction thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) appearance on Just Dance 2018 Official Song List - Part 2.png|''Instruction'' with a darker color scheme Screenshot 2017-10-03 at 6.49.50 PM.png|'' '' in a Just Dance Minute video Videos Official Music Video Jax Jones - Instruction ft. Demi Lovato, Stefflon Don Teasers Instruction - Gameplay Teaser (US) Instruction - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Instruction - Just Dance 2018 Instruction - Just Dance Now Instruction - Just Dance 2019 Extracciones Just dance 2018 Instruction Referencias Sitio de Navegación tr:Instruction en:Instruction de:Instruction Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones Solo Categoría:Canciones Pop Categoría:2010s Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 2018 Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2018 Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Now Categoría:Aurélie Sériné Categoría:Canciones de Demi Lovato Categoría:Canciones por Stefflon Don Categoría:Solos Femeninos